


Contact

by bearprincess



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/bearprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve partake in Turkish wrestling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTeapot/gifts).



This was not what Steve had had in mind when Thor told him he wanted to try sports. Steve had been thinking of baseball because, well, that was still the only sport he could really get into and understand. Thor, however, got bored of baseball after he’d hit 13 consecutive home runs (even when Steve pitched at 150 mph.) Every hit was a thunderous crack that split the bat. Thor said he could make thunder much easier than by playing this silly game, a point with which Steve had to agree. Steve had not expected Thor to pull his hair up and don a baseball cap. When he wanted to, he really tried to assimilate. His efforts were kind of adorable, considering he was still wearing metal plates.

Presently, both of them were shirtless and baking in the Malibu sun, slick with sweat and oil. Steve had never heard of this sport before and he didn’t know how Thor had. Steve had learned though that, as a Norse god, Thor knew a lot of things other people didn’t consider. They were locked head to head with both their arms gripped at the top of each other’s shoulders. Steve could just make out Thor’s broad smile, maybe because of the sun on his teeth. He must have been taking it easy on him, Steve thought. But there was some strategy here too. Turkish wrestling had proven to be like playing thumb war with your entire body, at least with Thor. They both had immense strength and endurance, so the key was figuring out how best to use it.

Steve pressed his hand flat into Thor’s collarbone to shift his arm down, and Thor put up one hell of a fight to stop him. He stepped into Steve and drove him back. Steve took a half-step to the side until his head was in Thor’s ribcage. Thor’s hands scrambled against his back but Steve kept him at bay by lifting him up with his upper back. All 500 pounds of him. Damn, Steve had forgotten that Thor was much heavier than he looked. He had planned on getting him in a carrying pin but he could hardly take a step without exhausting himself. Thor laughed above him and Steve felt it reverberate through his chest. Steve felt Thor’s arms wrap around his belly and before he knew it Steve had been flipped over onto his back. Thor stood over him triumphantly. Steve did not want to know that Thor did not wear underwear under his shorts but he sure did now. Personally, he was glad Thor hadn’t stuck his hand down his pants this time.

After they disengaged they laid out on the blanket they had dragged outside. Steve didn’t know how Tony felt about them getting one of his blankets all oily, then promptly realized Tony probably did the same thing to his blankets every night anyway. Either way, it served little protection from the scorching hot concrete. Steve desperately needed to shower but he also didn’t want to move. Thor practically dazzled in the sunlight. He still had that dumb triumphant grin on his face. Steve had just enough energy to blindly smack his chest. Or rather, what he thought would be Thor’s chest. Thor had wriggled up a couple of feet to get water out of the cooler, so now Steve hand was squarely on his crotch. Steve’s eyes snapped open. He looked at his hand and at how hard Thor was under it and then took his hand back instantly.

“I’m sorry! I was just playing—”

Thor’s smirk was just. Very uncalled for. “Who said you were not, Captain Rogers?” Oh. What? Oh. Steve still looked at him wide-eyed, though his pupils had dilated considerably from the glaring sun.

“We should. Go back inside. Aren’t you tired haha I am we should probably shower—”

When Steve brought a hand up to rub the back of his head, Thor caught it in his hand. He was squinting from the sun and/or narrowing his eyes; Steve couldn’t tell which. “Why are you so nervous, Captain? I know it for an accident.” Steve did not know how to answer that, much like he didn’t know why he was so embarrassed or why he liked Thor holding his wrist so much. Steve, being a linear sort of man, decided to kiss Thor instead of responding. If you asked, he couldn’t tell you why—except that it seemed a suitable ending to a day of fighting. Thor kissed back, which was good. Great. Thor had spoken of the sexual fluidity of Asgard many a time. He just hadn’t expected Steve to be listening.

When Thor pinned him the next time, it wasn’t for a match point. Steve was able to comprehend that much, but not much else with Thor kissing him so hungrily. Their bodies slid against each other. Steve didn’t fight for dominance. When Thor pulled at his belt inquiringly, Steve simply nodded. This simple, curt exchange was just what Steve liked. He was terrible with words. When his cock rubbed against Thor’s he moaned openly and Thor let him, moving to suck the sweat off his neck. Holy Hell that felt good. Now every inch of Thor matched him, and he reached a hand down to feel him. Thor liked that. Steve got that much from his gruff grunting and broad smile. Steve smiled back, and Thor kissed him again as his fingers laced in Steve’s to touch them both. Nothing more than releasing tension. That’s all this day was about, right?

Thor looked good when he was red in the face, when he was a panting mess, when he forgot himself. Steve wasn’t in much better condition. He rose up, grunting as his cock slid against Thor’s hard, hot, slick body. Thor couldn’t keep himself quiet enough to kiss Steve any more, and both of them worked together to bring themselves higher and higher. Steve came first and tensed, eyebrows knit as he moaned Thor’s name softly. Steve watched as Thor used his hips and thighs for his own pleasure and found himself liking it more than he thought he would. Their pants were still on, just open, and Steve liked seeing Thor disheveled and proud. Steve self-consciously cleaned himself with the edge of the blanket as he watched.

“I like the way you say my name,” Thor said, voice gruff with closeness but more together than Steve had anticipated. Steve nodded dumbly and gasped as Thor came on his stomach, giving Steve’s name in return. Steve didn’t clean himself off as quickly this time. He looked at Thor, but there wasn’t anything that needed to be explained. This was good. Very good. They’d have to go to the middle of nowhere and wrestle more often, then. Thor was still holding his hand when Steve drifted off to sleep like a cat in the sun.


End file.
